Emental Guardian
by Ascot no miko
Summary: *hides under Digi-rock* Um... well... A girl is sent to protect the Digidestined. This is the story before the main story.


A/N: All right. One, this fic may make you turn and stare at me in utter revulsion. So, if it does, feel free to tell me. No, no, IT'S NOT LEMON! I'm talking the writing... and... other stuff. Anyway, the BFFACC (Bad Fan-Fiction Authors Control Center, created by Fishie) has been after me for ages, so, well, this isn't the worst... right?  
  
Also, Mr. Disclaimer, who comes at the beginning this time. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! As much as I would like to, the cast would kill me. Literally, I'm not kidding! *glares at Izzy*Izzy blushes* You're lucky I haven't had you arrested, you computer geek pip squeak! *mutters to herself* Of course, I couldn't, he's too cute... BUT I COULD PRETEND! *shakes head* Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
  


Emental Guardian  


  
  
I was born again for the eighteenth time on November 22, 1986. As I opened my eyes, I took in the young Mexican face of my new mother.  
  
I was given the name of Phoenixia. Right when I heard my new name, I decided that I would call myself Fee. Who wanted to be called Phoenixia, anyway?  
  
Hello. I believe that I have not made the proper introduction. My name is Phoenixia April Monquezea. Well, at the moment it is. I have also been called Rachel, Marianne, Gabbie, Tosha, Velishka, Trikisomon, Sellan-Drey-Cortash, Erika, and about ten other names. I have been many different creatures, and I have had many different families.  
  
I am an emental. Basically, if I follow the rules, I will live forever. Since I can't find anything wrong with the rules so far in my long life, I am living.  
  
An emental is sent to the different worlds to protect people. Sometimes a certain person, sometimes a group of people. Either way, an emental is their protector.  
  
I, myself, am a music emental. Very powerful, by birth. Music is what makes me who I am, and it explains my emotions. At times.  
  


  
(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^)  
  


  
My mother was a kind lady. I supposedly was an only child, the gift to the family. We lived in Mexico for four years, until we moved to Japan. My memories of Mexico are slim, considering that I was a young human.  
  
My skin was tan, and my hair was pitch black. I was Mexican, yes, and I had a slender torso, I suppose. The way I look doesn't bother me at all, only how I use my appearance. I kept my long black hair back in a low pony-tail, and I made sure that my glasses would stay on.  
  
My newest family was a kind one, although quite dependent on others opinions. My father was a business tycoon, never around, and my mother was a part-time model. Since her job was to influence people, she had to make sure to make a lot of friends.  
  
That was how I ended up at the dinner party.  
  
Mrs. Izumi, my mother's newest best friend' had asked my family to come to a dinner party. There would be a few other guests there as well, but I was one of the only children. The only other kid was about four years younger than I, and he was the Izumi's son.  
  
This dinner party obviously meant a lot to my mother. Mr. Izumi influenced a lot of people in the city, and in many of the surrounding towns as well, so if my mom was friends with their family... well, you get my drift.  
  
Anyway, my mother had asked me specifically to be nice to their son and to stay out of trouble. My question-like answer to this was, why would I be bad?'. Mother had simply given me a look.  
  
As we arrived, I looked around for the child. Since I was actually over 3,000 years old, I didn't really have all of the childish enthusiasm of most seven year olds. I glanced around, and then I saw a solitary three year old boy sitting in the corner of a room, playing contently with a truck of some sort. He had auburn hair that fell in his face a bit, and he was concentrated completely on his game. I opened my mouth to say something nice about his truck or something, when I saw a flash of light in front of my eyes. Something that I was all to familiar with.  
  
_~Flash~ Koushiro Izumi._  
  
_You mean...?_, I thought, knowing that the person who sent the flash of light could hear me.  
  
_~Yes...~_ a voice returned, _~He will be one of the children that you have to protect.~  
  
_Snapping out of my dazed mode, I rolled my eyes. This was a first. Usually they waited until I was an adult to give me someone to protect. But wait.... one of the children...?' That meant that I was assigned to protect a group of kids. Oh, joy.  
  
Deciding that I should probably learn the if the kid's name was what it was suppose to be, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up from his game, almost surprised that I bothered him.  
  
I said, I'm Fee. What's your name?  
  
the child said simply.  
  
Izzy Izumi? Boy, your parents are creative. I joked, not expecting him to get it. Surprisingly, he did get my joke, and he smiled a bit.  
  
My real name is K'shiro (Koushiro). Izzy said. I was surprised that he got my joke. He was three, but the kid was smart, I realized. At least that was good.  
  
What are you playing? I asked.   
  
At this question, Izzy blushed a bit and said, A game...  
  
Okay. Uh, well, bye. I replied, understanding that he really didn't want to talk about the game.  
  
Izzy said.  
  
I walked out towards my mom, slightly depressed. At that dinner party, my fate had been handed to me.  
  


  
(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^)  
  


  
As I turned eight, my life took a turn for the worst. My mother's career took off, and my father coincidentally was transferred. Thus, we moved to Heighton View Terrace.  
  
That really angered me. Sure, Izzy was smart and he didn't put himself in foolish danger, but at least I lived in the same town as the kid! Now I was moving over 1,000 miles away, to this larger town in the very middle of Japan. Of course, I made sure that my mom stayed good friends with his mom, but who knew when that could change. I was furious. How on Earth could I protect him if I couldn't even see him?  
  
I had shouted, I refuse! I don't want to move!  
  
Why not? Mother had asked, Heighton View Terrace is a lovely town, much bigger than this one. You'll love it. What reason do you have to want to stay here?  
  
Well, I couldn't exactly answer truthfully to that one. Oh, yeah Mom, the reason is because I'm actually over 3,000 years old and I have to protect that Izumi kid. No, of course I'm not on crack, what are you talking about?' So I just stood there and pouted.  
  
Needless to say, we moved the next week. Mother was right, it was nice. Pretty, and larger than the other town we'd lived. I guess I liked it, after I got used to it.  
  
One year later, I was stationed at a local day care center, which I thought was kind of stupid. Mother said that I needed a place to stay while she worked, and she thought that this would be simply perfect. So I was forced to spend my days with a bunch of drooling toddlers, hyperactive five year olds, and weary teachers. I mainly read.  
  
That day the teachers had asked me to watch one of the babies, because a group of kids were getting out of hand. I reluctantly agreed, knowing that the baby would be annoying to take care of. As I glanced out to the clock outside the door, to see if it was almost time to leave, the strangest thing happened.  
  
Izzy and his mom walked in.  
  
I asked to myself, jumping to my feet. Making my way through kids, I walked toward them. Mrs. Izumi was holding Izzy's hand has she looked around for a teacher.  
  
Mrs. Izumi! Izzy! I said, setting the baby down on a blanket, What are you guys doing here?  
  
Mrs. Izumi looked down at me, Fee? Fee Monquezea? Oh, hi Fee! Long time, no see!  
  
I nodded. Hi, Mrs. Izumi. Hi, Izzy. I said.  
  
Mrs. Izumi nudged her son. Be polite. she said softly. Izzy bowed his head slightly and said, Hello, Fee. so quietly I could hardly hear him.  
  
So, what brings you guys here? I asked again.  
  
We decided to follow your example. Mrs. Izumi said, and she laughed slightly, Actually, Izzy's father was transferred here. Heighton View Terrace is getting to be such a big town.  
  
I nodded, and glanced down at the quiet Izzy. Hey, Iz-san, are you okay? You're acting like you've never seen a floor before.  
  
Izzy jerked out of his thoughts and blushed a bit. I apologize. I suppose that I was just preoccupied.  
  
What'd you do, swallow a dictionary? I asked, rolling my eyes.  
  
Hah, hah. Very funny. Izzy replied, sarcastically.  
  
No, really. Did you?  
  
Izzy now rolled his eyes, and then looked around at the center again. I turned to Mrs. Izumi.  
  
Do you wish for me to get a supervisor? I asked.  
  
_Now_ who swallowed a dictionary? Izzy muttered. I elbowed him.  
  
That would be very nice, Fee. Mrs. Izumi said, raising an eyebrow. I walked away from the two of them, hearing Mrs. Izumi tell Izzy to be nice. I rolled my eyes again, and got a teacher.  
  


  
(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^)   


  
  
As six months past, I was convinced that my mother for this time had become a hooker. She was out late, wore lots of makeup, and she didn't seem to care where I was, although I now went to the day care center willingly. My mother had changed drastically in a little under six months, and that scared me.  
  
Anyway, somehow I had convinced her to drive me to a field day at the park. There were some disadvantages to being ten years old, and this was one of them. My mother was angry at me for making her drive me, saying that she had someone to meet.  
  
_Who? Another guy?_ I wondered to myself. Since we rarely saw my father, he didn't know a thing about my mothers change in attitude. Which was probably a good thing, considering that we still received a lot of money from him.  
  
Climbing out of the car, I walked over to a teacher and asked for my group assignment. She said that I was in group A, with Izzy and three kids I didn't know, Sora Takenouchi, Christopher Eriks, and Heather Colika.  
  
I walked quietly for awhile, and then I turned to the kids and said hi. As I reached the child named Sora, another flash went before my eyes.  
  
_~Flash~ Sora Takenouchi._  
  
Not another one. I muttered. Izzy looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.  
  
I glanced around the scene. We were walking by the town hall, and the teachers were pointing out things to kids. Because of this, the teachers didn't see what I saw.  
  
Hey! Give it back! A voice said. As I looked over, I saw a little boy trying to get a toy back. His older brother was the one that had shouted, and the two stupid kids that were annoying them kept tossing the toy back and forth. The little boy looked like he was about to cry.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Stupid bullies. Walking over, I snatched the toy out of the air in mid-throw. The two kids that were aggravating the others were astonished, and I grabbed one of them by the cuff of the neck.  
  
Why don't you pick on someone you're own size? I said through clenched teeth. The kid started whimpering, so I let him go and turned to the two other boys.   
  
Here you go. I said to the little boy, and handed him back his toy. Then I turned and grinned at the older one. You did a nice thing by trying to help him. The boy looked confused a bit, and then grinned back.  
  
_~Flash~ Yamato Ishida.  
  
~Flash~ Takeru Ishida.  
_   
As I walked back to my group, I muttered, These flashes are getting annoying.  
  
Izzy cocked his head. What flashes?  
  
I said, putting on a fake grin. To myself I mumbled, Boy, I hate kids who know how to listen.  
  
Izzy replied. Then, realizing that he was doing it again, he blushed and said in a quieter voice,   
  
I grinned. I was being sarcastic, Shiro.  
  
Izzy said, Since when do you call me Shiro'?  
  
Since when I did. I replied. I know that that doesn't make any sense, but bare with me here.  
  
Um, okay.  
  
The entire group walked along in silence for awhile, which was surprising, considering that these were six and seven year olds we were talking about. That gave me time to think.  
  
Why on Earth hadn't I noticed these kids before? I wondered. I knew the answer to that question even before I asked. The fact was that I barely paid any attention to the kids at the day care center, and when I did, it was mostly for little toddlers and babies, not four year olds and up.   
  
We walked by a large bridge. I glanced up, noticing it was getting dark. Hey! It looks like it's going to rain! I said to Izzy. Izzy looked up as well.  
  
Maybe your right. he said, grinning. I love it when it rains!  
  
Izzy, you love it when anything out of the ordinary happens. I said. Just then, the sky started getting very dark. The teachers noticed it, and started to usher us into the building. Vaguely, I noticed a young girl coming up to me. She had a little pink outfit on, and she was wearing a small pink hat, hanging by a string on the back of her neck.  
  
Some kids aren't coming in. the girl said, raising her head to look at me. I glanced up to see, and I saw some kids heading back towards the bridge.  
  
_~Flash~ Mimi Tachikawa.  
_   
I looked at Izzy, who was still standing by me. I think we should go. he said simply. The little girl nodded, and started walking towards the bridge as well. Izzy followed her quietly.  
  
Um, Izzy? Mimi? Are you guys okay? I asked, noticing them walking steadily towards the bridge. I looked around for a teacher, but there was no one in sight, so I followed them as well. About halfway to the bridge, they seemed to snap out of their trance.  
  
Huh? Oh, look, the bridge! Mimi said.  
  
Oh no, it's going to rain! Izzy said, We should get inside.  
  
Look, there's Sora! Mimi said, and ran towards the other girl ahead of them. Izzy stayed back, and then another boy walked by him.  
  
Why are we here? the boy asked. Izzy shrugged.  
  
_Don't they remember walking here?_ I wondered. Well, maybe it was one of those weird phenomenons that happen every so often. I watched quietly, noticing the sky getting darker and scarier. All of a sudden, I heard a loud roar.  
  
Startled, I looked up. It was a Greymon! What the... what's a Digimon doing here? I shouted as the Greymon started fighting a giant green bird Digimon. I didn't know what that one was.  
  
Izzy turned and looked at me. Fee! What is that? he asked, his face contorted in a mixture of fear and apprehension.  
  
I'll explain later. I gasped, Just -- WATCH OUT! I shouted as a large chuck of gravel aimed towards Izzy and the kid. Running, I shoved both of them out of the way. We tumbled to the ground, shaking.  
  
Th--thank you. the kid said, standing up slowly. He straightened his glasses and looked at me, grateful.  
  
_~Flash~ Joe Kido.  
_   
No problem. I said, breathing hard. I stood up and glanced around. The bridge was a wreck, and there was no one in sight. Well, except the kids. I saw two kids heading towards us, a young boy and a little girl in a bunny suit.  
  
_~Flash~ Taichi Kamiya.  
  
~Flash~ Hikari Kamiya.  
_   
All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. Brighter than all the others, it began as all the kids gathered together. I staggered back, seeing them all.  
  
_~Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari~  
  
**~FLASH~**_**  
**   
As the light died down, I realized what was happening. All of these kids... they were all who I was to protect. They were the group of people, they were the kids.  
  
What group of people, I didn't know. I only knew that they were all there.  
  
  
A/N: Okay people, for those of you who are confused (I though that Joe was 9 when he saw the attack, what's up with that?) I'm saying that after school, all the kids went to the center, kay? Kay.  
  
Also, one, please review. And two, my friend Patamon 410 is writing a fic. A VERY kewl fic, if I do say so myself. The basic plot is, well, the fan-fic authors (or people who like and are obsessed with Digimon, I really don't know the difference) get sent to the Digiworld and are the new people. Now, c'mon people, you know you want to join! Right...?   
  
Okay, anyway, you can e-mail Patamon 410 at yoshi410@theglobe.com. Or you can just tell me in the reviews that you want to be a part of this, and I'll tell him to e-mail you. Since I'm really not sure on what he needs from you exactly (so sue me. I'm forgetful) he can e-mail you back and tell you. Sound fun?  
  
Oh, and sorry Her Royal Weirdness, my mom and dad kicked me off the computer last night and... oy... Okay, now this fic should end, eh?


End file.
